Mitchy B Studios
Mitchy B Studios is an animation counterpart of The Mitchell Beausejour Company. It was founded by Mitchell Beausejour in 2004. He creates alot of Mitchy B Channel 32 promos, commercial breaks and bumpers. Later on, he began working on cartoons such as My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Today, Mitchy B Studios is a huge success. Trivia *He founded another company after the other one closed down. He was also impressed how the cartoons look. He recreates alot of opening & ending titles with his video editing program. *When the titles are recreated, viewers can see what the titles are looked like. On 1933-1957 Popeye cartoons, the initials "m.b.s." and the text "MITCHY B STUDIOS" are kinda looked like a.a.p. titles. Filmography 'TV shows and TV movies' *Peanuts specials (1965-2003, in conjunction with Mendelson/Melendez Productions) *''The Underdog Show '' (1964-1967; 1968-1974, in conjunction with Total Television Productions, The Program Exchange (1974 syndication prints) and Classic Media) *''Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales'' (1963-1966; 1967-1973, in conjunction with Total Television Productions, The Program Exchange (1973 syndication prints) and Classic Media) *Inspector Gadget (1983-1986, in conjunction with DiC Entertainment, LBS Communications (original prints), Cookie Jar Group (online prints) and BKN (syndicated prints)) *Woody Woodpecker (since 1940, in conjunction with Walter Lantz Productions (character rights) and Universal Studios (now owned by NBCUniversal) *''Tom and Jerry'' (since 1939, in conjunction with MGM Animation) *Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1995, in conjunction with Warner Bros. Animation and DC Comics (character rights)) *Superman: The Animated Series (1996-2000, in conjunction with DC Comics (character rights) and Warner Bros. Animation) *Magilla Gorilla (1963-1967, in conjunction with Hanna-Barbera) *Casper (since 1945, in conjunction with Harvey Entertainment (character rights) and Classic Media) *''The MitchyToons Show'' (2009-2014, editorial credit, in conjunction with Harvey Entertainment (character rights) and Classic Media) *Popeye (since 1933, distribution only, in conjunction with King Features Syndicate (character rights) and Paramount Cartoon Studios) *Spiderman (1966-1973, in conjunction with Marvel Comics (character rights) and Krantz Films) *Tom and Jerry Kids (1990-1994, in conjunction with Turner Entertainment (character rights) and Hanna-Barbera) *Bobby's World (1990-1998, in conjunction with Film Roman, Alevy Productions and FOX (character rights)) *''George of The Jungle '' (1967-1970, in conjunction with Ward Productions (character rights) and Classic Media) *Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire (1992-1993, in conjunction with DHX Media) *Eek! The Cat (1992-1997, in conjunction with Savage Studios, Nelvana and FOX Kids) *Mighty Mouse (since 1942, in conjunction with Terrytoons (character rights), CBS Television Distribution and Big Bag Animation Studio) *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (1983-1986, in conjunction with Mendelson/Melendez Productions (character rights)) *The Jetsons (1962-1963; 1985-1987, in conjunction with Hanna-Barbera and Worldvision Enterprises (older syndication prints)) *The Flintstones (1960-1966, in conjunction with Hanna-Barbera) *Fat Albert (1972, in conjunction with Filmation and Classic Media) *The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show (1980-1981, in conjunction with DC Comics (character rights) and Ruby-Spears Productions) *Scooby-Doo (since 1969, in conjunction with Hanna-Barbera) *''The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show'' (1959-1964, in conjunction with Ward Productions (character rights) and Classic Media) *Heathcliff (1984-1987; 1988, in conjunction with DiC Entertainment, LBS Communications (original prints) and Cookie Jar Group (online prints)) *The Tom & Jerry Hour (2014-, in conjunction with MGM Animation, Classic Media and Mendelson/Melendez Productions) *''Roger Ramjet'' (1965-1966, in conjunction with Pantomine Pictures, Hero Entertainment and Classic Media) *George of The Jungle (2007-2008, in conjunction with Classic Media, DHX Media and Bullwinkle Studios) *Fred Flintstone and Friends (2014-, in conjunction with Hanna-Barbera, Sony Pictures Television and Zarnia Productions) *Family Circus specials (1979-1982, in conjunction with King Features Syndicate (character rights) and Funny Bone Animation) *Dudley-Do Right and His Friends (2014-, in conjunction with Ward Productions, Total Television Productions and Classic Media) *''Rocky and Bullwinkle and The Gang'' (2014-, in conjunction with Ward Productions, Total Television Productions and Classic Media) *''Rugrats (1991-2004, in conjunction with Klasky-Csupo and Nickelodeon) *The Ren & Stimpy Show (1991-1996, in conjunction with Spümcø and Nickelodeon) *Doug (1991-1994; 1996-1999, in conjunction with Jumbo Pictures, Ellipse Programme, Nickelodeon and Disney) *AAAHH!!! Real Monsters (1994-1996, in conjunction with Klasky-Csupo and Nickelodeon) *Rocko's Modern Life (1993-1996, in conjunction with Joe Murray Productions, Games Animation and Nickelodeon) *Hey Arnold!'' (1996-2004, in conjunction with Games Animation, Snee-Oosh and Nickelodeon) 'Theatrical movies' *''GoAnimate: The Movie'' (2006, newer prints only, in conjunction with 20th Century Fox and GoAnimate Studios) *''Erika's Adventures: Makron's Revenge ''(2014, in conjunction with 20th Century Fox and GoAnimate Studios) Conclusion Today, most Mitchy B Studios cartoons have scenes that are cutted off such as the Underdog pill with the "U" in it. But as for Rocky & Bullwinkle, some episodes edited out the Aesop and Son segments. The company restored most of the Aesop and Son segments on most episodes. Category:The Mitchell Beausejour Company Wiki